fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Marth (tales of nephilim)
Backstory Character created by Lekmos. Marth was living quite normal teenager boy life, going school, playing baseball and others stuff to his aged kids. He has been orphan, because his mother was died during his birth and he never know his real father. He has been lived with his adoptive family, since he was birth and never tough his real biologial parents, but this was going to chance. One day he was walking home for school late evening, because he had been worked school project, his nephilim side awakened. This causes massive burts of light emitted from him and blacked half of large citys lights. This out burts also is noted by heaven, hell and nephilim brigade. Marth was surpised and shocked what happened him, he could hear things, see in dark and pick up strange energy signals. He could figure more because fallen angels had appear to his location. Fallen angels ordered Marth come peacefully or with forcefully with them. But Marth wanted answers now and tell fallen angels he don`t go anywhere. One of fallen angel sighs and speed up towards Marth to strike him angel sword, but Marth with his new power and relfexs quickly dodge and sproud his wings and slide fallen angel with his wing. This causes fallen angel crumple grond and bleed golden blood from his abdomen. Seeing this other fallen angels where shocked how powerfull this nephilim is. But then comes bright ligth and heavens angels appears to scene and prepare smite nephilim, they saw fallen angels and start arguening with them, this gives some time and Marth uses this to quickly escape. Marth is surpised how fast he can move, but is also inexprerienced, so he soon falls to ground. He then normally, but fastly hides to allley think what just happened, when suddenly he is teleported unknow room and he noticed that he cannot move. John explained everything to Marth, what is nephilim brigade and hell plans and heavens plans to eradication all nephilims. john also proves Marth that they are nephilims too by cutting himself to show his blood is red with blue glow, marth does same himselff and is convised after sawing that angel has golden blood earlier. John also introduce Marth to rest group and his father Azazel and his mom Samatha who was the witch that maked binding spell. With time Marth learned to use his powers with Azazel as his teacher, even tough he never mastered his power fully, he got the touch how to use them. He, Carl and John became very good friends and where doing many things together missions or just hang out, he also get familiar with Emilia Johns sister. Especially with Carl they grow deep friendship. Due Carl being first nephilim who accept Marth again, when all discovered that Marth is actually son of Satan. He also tries life his normal life and still goes see his adopted parents even others warn him, that he could put them danger. Someday Kain appears and start wathcing Marth distance and observe him. Kain noted Marth different power level to other nephilims and begin make little duel with him, when he is some mission from nephilim brigade. After many battles Kain is sure Marth is his brother because, he is only who has been survived even his powerfull attacks, Kain informs Samael about this and Samael comes personally seen Marth. When Marth, John, Emilia and Carl where doing mission Samael fires powerfull attack, which is negated by Marth. Story Blogs SDevil`s dear son Saga: ''Just ordinary nephilim or is it? | ''Brothers meets first time ''| ''Meeting devil, eye to eye ''| ''Oh hell no, this is not gonna end well '' (coming soon) Trapped and Prisoned Saga: ''Prisnoned in hell | ''Having fun with Asmodeus and teaching big sister ''| ''Get away and great power awakening ''(coming soon) '''Prophesy Saga: ''Reunion and what are those? ''| ''Prophesy? What Prophesy? ''| ''We are gonna go heaven and meet there Darkness? (coming soon) '''Prophesy is filled Saga: 'Epic battle! Demiurge versus Destroyer '| 'Absolute duo is formed (coming soon) Endgame Saga: ''Darkness has risen ''| ''Eveything falls to darkness ''| ''Final plan and last stand ''| ''Tears of Existence ''| ''Endgame ''| ''Bonus chapter '' Armageddon Saga: ''I gonna save you all ''| ''Stealing papa`s sword ''| ''Multiversal armageddon has begun, but i gonna face demiurge (coming soon) '''Multiverses in collison course Saga: 'Who are you really are and what`s going on? '| 'Happy family life '| 'Annie`s plead to father, don`t do it '| 'Devil`s salvation? '| 'Claiming hell`s throne '| 'Meeting guardian of multiverse '| 'Finding Carl from another multiverse | ''This looks familiar, but yet feels different ''| ''Carl and Carl ''| ''So this is your cosmology, Annie? ''| ''Alrigth, let`s give little handicap ''| ''Marth versus Emperor Kain ''| Fixing multiverse doctor style | ''Back to home and new announcement from Sister of Fates'' '''Welcome tournament of magic and science Saga: Tournament begins ''| ''Round 1 ''| ''Round 2 ''| ''Round 3 ''| ''Round 4 ''| ''Round 5 ''| ''Round 6 ''| ''Round 7 ''| Appearance and Personality Marth appears teenage boy and later series about young man around twenties with short dark brown hair and sky blue eyes. Normally he wears hooded jacket and blue jeans with white sneakers, when he is older he still wears white sneakers and jeans, but has white t-shirt and black jeans jacket. Marth also have two black wings which he can sproud out or retact at will being child of fallen angel. Marth is in his teenage years little naive person, but also free sprited going even bad places willingy to help others. Later on when he is grow up he become calm and think before he act, also fighting against Kain has giving him sinister humory, but he still keeps his head and fights for his nephilims brethen. Personal Statitics Alignment: '''Neutral good '''Date of Birth: 19, september 1986, earth, universe 1 269 231 Birthplace: '''New York, United States of America '''Weight: 65 kg Height: 175 cm Likes: '''Searching and discovering new things '''Dislikes: '''Feeling, being trapped '''Eye Color: Sky blue, in berseker state his eyes start glow at light blue glow with plank stare. Hair Color: Dark brown Hobbies: Play baseball, fishing with Azazel and John. Values: MBTI: Martial Status: Single Status: Alive, trapped in hell begining Trapped and Separated Saga Affiliation: Nephilim brigade Previous Affiliation: Hell temporally, when was trapped hell Themes: Battle theme when fighting with Kain Battle theme when figthing playfully When figthing full power or serious Michael vs Samael/ Marth vs Kain Team battle Absolute duo/Marth and Kain join forces theme All or Nothing/Nephilim versus Creator Powers and abilities Tier: Low 2-C Name: Marth, that bastard son, what i make in bar by Samael, little brother by Kain, devilboy by John and Carl Origin: Tales of nephilim Gender: Male Age: 16 (Devil`s dear son Saga) Classification: Nephilim (angel human hybrid) Powers and abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Martial Arts, Space-Time Manipulation (Type 2), Timestorm Creation, Space-Time Slicing, Angelic Force Manipulation, Angelic Energy Manipulation (universe level), Matter Manipulation (Atomic level, universe level), Reality Warping (Universe level), Low Level Causality Manipulation, Shapeshifting (Complete transformation), Light Magic ( Type 2), Immortality (Type 1), Regeneration (Mid-High), Wing manifestation and manipulation (can use wings as weapon and block attacs), Photokinesis (Type 3), Resistance to reality warping and space-time-, energy-, matter manipulation to his own power level. Dimensional Travel (can travel others space-time continuums), Spatial-Temporal Lock (4 dimensional lock), Berserk Mode (when giving to rage), Cosmic Awareness, Cosmic Teleportation (can teleport everywhere in universe and taking large objects like planets, with him), Energy Armor Generation (Invisible shield around body), Omnilingualism (nephilims like Marth can speak any language what they heard, after few seconds), Tactile Telekinesis (when amped himself with own energy), Limited Lucifer`s Will (Power, which Marth hereditary from his ``Grandpa`` trough his father to him. This power gives Marth to create almost everything he wants to universe level at max), Universal Lordship (Variation 2, Marth can create and mainipulate universe, which he hang out currently), Acausality (As child of archangel, Marth has high resistance to causality flow) Attack Potency: Universe+ level, is equal to Kain in power. Marth has too enough destroyed space-time continuum at full power and fixed universes space time continuum, to correct univerves that has been manipulated by Kain or Samael. Also Marth has created his own space-time continuum. Speed: Massively FTL+, has been flying and reacting about quintillion faster than light. Lifting Strength: Multi galaxy class (with tactile telekinesis, Marth can extend his force field to crap astronimocal objects, like galaxies) Striking Strength: Universal+ '(with amped his energy), '''Universal+, '''with Archangel sword 'Durability: Universe level+, Marth has survived blast, which destroyed space-time continuum with few bruises. Nephilim body generates invisible armour around body from it`s own energy. It begins dimish/getting weaker after taking too much damage or many regenerations from zero to complete body. This is always active. Range: Universal Stamina: High, has been figthing whith Kain (equal to him) with universal blows about day. Standart equipment: Nothing notable, sometimes angel sword. Temporally Archangel sword Intelligence: High, has been fighting with Kain many times and has learn from him many techniques. Also cosmic awareness gives Marth to ``look around`` almost everything in universe where he currently is. Weaknesses: *Angel sword and seraph blade can hurt him and slow him down. Archangel blade can kill him and also negates his regeration. *Consentrating whole universe with cosmic awareness about ``things`` too long start give him headache. *Because he is nephilim, angelic (like enochian) and demonic magic can bind him some time one place and banish magic can also send him away. *Also nephilim heritage has one flaw, rage. If Marth loses to his rage, his angel takes over and turns him berseker who can`t tell friend from foe. Only stop this is very strong emotion or he`s energy runs out. *First he was naive and unexprerienced, but later he learns control his power properly. *All in spell, can unleash angel all full power and give boost, but downside is that will burn angelic energy and kill user. Marth knows this spell and has decided to save this as last effort. He hopes that, he don`t need use that spell. Feats: ' *Marth full power is enough to shake everything in universe. If Marth let his power run wildly it causes timestrom, which destroys universe space-time. *Fighted with Kain about day and for last effeort Marth unleashed his full power attack towards Kain. This leaved Marth exhausted and Kain got few bruises. This also destroyed universe where they where fighting. *After that Marth escaped another timeline and Kain followed him there. You can quess, their figth continue there until their powers runned out, even their powers was severy dimished. 'Notable attacks/Techiques *'Wing baldes:' Marth turns his wings extra sharp and extend thems towrds enemy to implade or cut them. *'Wing shield: '''Marth uses his wings as shield to block attacks. *'Power up: Like all angels and nephilim Marth can power up his power level various or straigth to maxium level. *'Berseker state: '''In berseker state nephilims have complete insensitivity to pain and act like wild animal. Marth is not exception with this. *'Light Magic: 'With this Marth can easily heal others, like John when he was coma from battle with Samael, Kain and Michael. Marth has also bringed whole universe habitants back to life with this. *'Angelic energy: 'With this Marth has killed all demons out one universe, which was turned to hell by Samael. In other hand he used this with his matter manipulation to bring everything back to normal to that universe, bringing back planets, solar systems and galaxies to universe. *'Time trick: Freezes time and space, effect time depends how big is area of effect. Example is area of effect is universe level, the duration time is only about 20 seconds, but if area of effect is example planet size, Marth could keep time freezed over month. *'Spatial slash:' Attack that cut trough space, can be from millimeters to universe level. *'Energy sword dance': Marth uses his energy create sword, which he launches enemy and then telekinecly controls and slices target before plunching all swords to target and then letting swords explode. (He creates round 10 swords per second to do this attack and makes about 100 set of this attack) * Power negation: Marth uses reality warping to negate enemys powers. ( Note this only works enemy`s who are weaker or equal to him) * Space-time slicing: 'Marth can can slice trough space-time continuum, it`s not as powerfull like his father, but can still cut even universal space-time continuum as full power. * 'Your timeline sucks: Marth uses his full power attack by relasing his energy to form timestrom, which is powerfull enough destroy space-time continuum. This timestrom causes universe space-time to collapse. It takes about 6 seconds to complete, when he let his powers run wildly. (This attacks leaves him exhausted) Marth can do smaller strom also, if wanted to. * Absolute d uo (with Kain): Marth use s his full power with Kain to destroy universal space-time continuum or fix almost everything in universal space-time continuum. He rarely does this. *'Universe creation: '''Marth has created his own space-time continuum once time. This leaved Marth exhausted and first time surpised, that he can even do that. '''Note:' *Stats ready, but there may be changes in future... Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclussive Matches: Trivia *Nephilims like Marth can speak and hear angelic language enochian, even in outer space. *After Marth has used his full power attack or created space-time continuum, it leaves him exhausted and he can`t use his full power in next 10 hours. *Battle style 1: He troll with enemy and do tricks to them before finishing them off. (He only uses this when he knows enemy is not serious tread) *Battle style 2: He power ups to his peak power and uses each his abilities at full capacity, concenrating his focus one attack. *Battle style 3: He goes really all out and start uses his abilities same time. example he could use time freeze and reality warping to get interesting result. Also he let`s his powers run wild, which is bad for universal space-time. Category:Male Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Space-Time Users Category:Immortals Category:Martial Artists Category:Shapeshifters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Energy Users Category:Matter Users Category:Good Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Hybrids Category:Protagonists Category:Lekmos`s pages Category:Tier 2 Category:Causality Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Light Users Category:Parents Category:Fathers